This research project has as its goal the characterization of a wide gamut of psychosocial factors in determining various outcomes in coronary heart disease. All patients undergoing diagnostic coronary arteriography at Duke University Medical Center (400-500/yr) will be assessed using several test instruments: structured interview for Type A behavior pattern, Zung self-rating scales for anxiety and depression, Jenkins activity Survey and MMPI. All patients so evaluated will be followed indefinitely using the facilities of the Cardiology Division Data Bank and Followup Clinic. It is predicted that the psychosocial factors so assessed will be predictive, independently of associated physical factors, of such outcomes as mortality, relief of chest pain with medical versus surgical management and a finding of no significant coronary disease on arteriography. To assess the impact of the psychosocial variables upon outcomes independently of concurrently studied clinical, hemodynamic and anatomic variables, it will be necessary to apply a comprehensive and sophisticated multivariate statistical approach, employing such techniques as multiple logistic analysis, multiple regression and multivariate analysis of variance. The findings of this study could improve the care rendered to patients with coronary disease by identifying subgroups in whom psychosocial factors are playing such an important role in determining outcomes that extensive diagnostic and/or surgical treatment approaches are unwarranted. Moreover, specific behavioral treatment approaches suggested by the findings could materially improve clinicians' ability to treat various patient subgroups.